


Solar System

by Sunny_Dee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock is an idiot, Solar System, adorable idocy, i'm feeling sad after endgame, really not edited at all, this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Dee/pseuds/Sunny_Dee
Summary: Sherlock is clueless.John is trying to teach his daughter.





	Solar System

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short !!

The cabbie hadn’t driven to the right address. Sherlock was thoroughly upset but didn’t have the patience to explain the mistake to such an idiot, so he just thrust a few bills at the driver and jumped out of the car. He walked up the block until he got to the door of the flat and trudging up the seventeen steps to 221B. Then through the door, Sherlock heard… something.

“THERE ARE EIGHT PLANETS IN OUR SOLAR SYSTEM, WE REVOLVE AROUND THE SUN! JOIN US TO LEARN ABOUT THE DIFFERENT PLANETS! NOW SING ALONG AND HAVE SOME FUN!”

_Was John- Doctor John Hamish Watson-singing a song about the bloody solar system???_

Sherlock couldn’t pass up the opportunity to look at this, so he sneakily opened up the door and peaked inside. What he heard was true. His doctor was dancing around the living room, singing loudly to his daughter about the solar system. All the while Rosie giggled.

Sherlock tried to sneak out of this insanity but John caught him. He paused the outrageous music.

“Oh hey, love!” John smiled brightly, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye. “Aren’t you enjoying this song?” he teased.

Sherlock’s eyes widened and he ran out of the flat, leaving John running in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQrlgH97v94


End file.
